The Morning After The Night Before
by NotYetLostFaith
Summary: After spending the night together, Tony and Ziva are determined to not make things awkward. Easier said than done when things get dramatic. Sequel to The Anniversary, please read that one first. T-just in case-as always subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Well, I'm back. Here's the sequel to The Anniversary. It does follow on so reading it would be helpful. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer applies to all chapters-I own nothing, wish I did, but I don't.

Ziva David took the stairs two at a time as she ran from Tony's apartment in only his shirt from the night before, over the top of her tank top and underwear. She ran out to her Mini-Cooper and retrieved her ever present go bag and returned to her partner's apartment. She dropped the bag on to the sofa, unable to not remember the nightmare she'd had there just a few hours before. Shaking away the memory, she opened the bag and pulled from it her sports bra, shorts and trainers deciding to just wear the tank top she had on-she was only going for a run after all.

She expertly tiptoed across his bedroom before entering his bathroom.

"You know Zi, this is very morning after." Tony laughed gently, making her jump.

"Morning after?" She questioned curiously in between brushing her teeth with the toothbrush she'd left at Tony's the last time she'd stayed.

"You know, after a couple have sex the girl stereotypically wears the guys shirt the next morning."

"We did not have sex Tony." Ziva pointed out blatantly.

"I know. But you _are _wearing my shirt." Ziva smiled, put down her tooth brush, satisfied her teeth were now clean, and started to unbutton the shirt while, much to her amusement, Tony averted his gaze.

"Tony? I am wearing something underneath." She giggled, throwing the shirt over his shoulder. He laughed with her but refused to look at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"You don't think this is odd?" Ziva looked at him questioningly. "We kissed last night Zi, and then spent the night together."

"I know."

"And you don't think it's odd this morning?" She thought for a moment.

"No and to be honest, that was the first night I have slept properly since…it happened." Tony took her gaze and his expression softened. "Do not Tony. I am fine. You can go back to sleep for a few hours. It is only half past four." He took her hand and inspected it for several seconds.

"Do you want me to come?"

"You do not need to. I shall be fine."

"Oh, trust me, I don't doubt that. I'm asking if you _want _me to."

"If it is all the same to you, I would rather be on my own. You do not mind, yes?"

"Of course I don't mind. I just thought I'd ask." With that he left her to dress in peace.

Ziva let herself in over two hours later. Assuming Tony would still be asleep, she slipped into his bathroom and ran the shower until it was hot. She shed her running gear and slid under the steaming jets. Several minutes later, she emerged and wrapped her self in a towel. She gathered up her clothes and exited the bathroom. However, before she was even barely in the bedroom, she dropped the clothes in her arms and jumped.

"Tony!" She screamed. Her partner stood from his place in the doorway and, after trying desperately, and failing, to resist the urge to look her up and down, covered his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing the door." He winced motioning at the empty door frame and the door lying beside it, splintered at the hinges where Tony had kicked it last night. "Sorry, I didn't realise you were in the shower." Ziva shook her head.

"No, no, it is your home. You can obviously do whatever you want within it. I should have checked. It is I that am sorry." Tony removed his hand slowly and sighed.

"I feared this would happen. I just really wanted to know what it felt like and then you were screaming and you'd only sleep while I was holding you, so I thought if we slept like that, you may get a decent night sleep and…well I'm sorry Zi." He babbled while Ziva struggled to keep up.

"Tony?"

"I don't want things to be awkward Zi." He stated quietly.

"Things would not be awkward if I were not in a towel." She giggled and Tony blushed.

"Sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

She giggled again. "It looks good on you, just so you are aware." He looked at her quizzically. "The blush you are wearing." Tony's apparently 'good-looking' blush deepened.

"Um, I should let you get dressed huh?"

"That may be a good idea." Tony closed the gap between them and painstakingly slowly bent and retrieved her clothes from where she had dropped them.

"Then I'll make a start on breakfast shall I?" He asked his voice far huskier than he had intended. Ziva only nodded, the shivers making their way across her spine were making talking difficult. He took one last longing look and left her to it. After almost collapsing onto his bed, the bed they had shared last night, Ziva took a moment to appreciate what had just happened. Tony, in his dark muscle shirt, jeans and the belt she had given him for the first birthday of his they'd shared, had looked at her, in nothing but a towel, with something that could only be described as desire in his eyes. Suddenly feeling light-headed, Ziva dressed quickly, having already retrieved her spare clothes.

The smell of fresh coffee filled the apartment as Ziva entered the kitchen, now fully dressed in jeans and a fresh, white tank top.

"Hey."

"Hey." Tony placed a steaming mug of tea in front of her.

"Thank you." They exchanged smiles before both loosing them selves in the warm caffeine they both needed.

"We need to talk about yesterday, don't we?"

"Why?"

"I told you I loved you, Zi. And you said it back." Ziva spluttered gently but was quick to recover.

"Technically we never said the words." Tony sighed.

"But we both knew what the other meant." He sounded strained, tired.

"Can we not just leave it at that then?" Tony slammed his mug on to the counter with more force than he intended. She jumped as fear flashed in her eyes and she visibly paled.

"I'm sorry, Zi. But I'm tired of skirting round the issue. I'm tired of pretending." Ziva's eyes closed of their own accord as she recalled the conversation in an elevator, that suddenly seemed so long ago. "Zi?" She only realised that she was crying when she felt Tony's thumb catch a falling tear.

"I am sorry Tony." She shook her head and stepped away from his reach; both unexpectedly mourned the loss of contact. "I cannot." She paused and took a rib-shatteringly deep breath. "I cannot do this to myself again. I am sorry." She placed her long forgotten mug on to the sideboard and made her way to the living room.

"Zi, don't do this. Come on. Don't leave it like this. Ziva?" He'd have done anything for her to look at him at that moment, but she refused to acknowledge him and it broke his heart. "Please Zi!" Tony's voice broke as she picked up her bag and turned to face him.

"Not again Tony." Her hand placed itself on his cheek and lingered for a moment too long, she realised this when he leaned into her palm. "Not again."

Tony didn't do a thing as he watched his partner, his best friend, the woman he loved, walk out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva took the stairs two at a time for the second time that morning. She threw her go bag into the trunk, slammed the door and got into the drivers seat. She allowed tears to flow freely as she rested her head on the steering wheel. She didn't want to leave, not really. But her heart had been broken far too many times, she'd said 'I love you' far too many times and not meant it, she'd had it said back insincerely far too many times, she couldn't do that again. She cried for longer than she should have, before regaining enough composure to drive home.

The moment she pulled up, her phone rang.

"David."

"We've got a dead petty officer. Meet us at Bethesda, phone DiNozzo." Gibbs hung up before she could even reply. Glaring as if he could see her through the phone, she pressed two on her speed dial.

Tony jumped as his cell buzzed on the now right way up coffee table. Seeing Ziva's name on his caller ID his heart rate raised significantly.

"Zi. Listen I'm sorry, just come back and we'll talk about this."

"Dead petty officer at Bethesda." Tony's heart sank all over again. "Gibbs said to meet him there." Ziva hung up before her voice broke. Not only was she sure she'd just broken his heart for the second time in an hour; she also knew that seeing him again would break hers.

Less than half an hour later, the whole MCRT were present and correct and working hard investigating the scene of Petty Officer Jones' apparent suicide. According to the head nurse the Petty Officer was paralytic but she had somehow managed to inject herself with a massive heroine overdose. Tony and Ziva were avoiding each other like the plague while McGee worked awkwardly between them and Gibbs was either being very un-Gibbs like or purposefully ignoring the tension in the air.

By three o'clock Sunday morning, culprits had been caught, families had closure and federal agents were finally allowed to go home.

"See you Monday guys." McGee called as he left the bullpen, for once, the first to leave after Gibbs.

"See you Tim." Ziva smiled drowsily, gathering her things.

"See ya McGeek." Tony chimed, holstering his sig. He wearily threw his jacket on and shouldered his backpack. He only then realised Ziva hadn't moved in at least thirty seconds.

"Earth to Ziva." He paused. "Miss David earth is calling." Yet again no response. "Zi!" He practically shouted, shocking her back into reality. "You alright?"

"Mhm." She mumbled.

"Sure?" His voice laced with concern. She looked at him, her eyes weren't focusing properly. "Oh God Zi you really need to sleep." Before Tony even had a chance to react, Ziva's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she hit the floor with a sickening thud...


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note-Hey sorry about leaving you hanging on the last chapter but I had to create some drama. Hope you enjoy this chapter. As always if you have any concerns, comments or queries feel free to message me and I'll be happy to discuss them with you.

Shout out to TheIsraeliNinjaStarOfDavid who has made me a very happy writer by story alerting, author alerting, favourite story-ing, favourite author-ing and reviewing both of my stories. Much love darling!

* * *

><p>"Ziva!" Tony shouted, practically vaulting his desk. He sat beside his unconscious partner and took her head into his lap. "Ziva? Wake up sweetheart." He begged in a hushed tone, stroking her hair as he spoke. He grabbed her phone; his was still on his desk, held number four on her speed dial and waited patiently.<p>

"Hello?" Answered the sleepy Goth.

"Abby." Tony babbled. "What do I do with someone that's fainted."

"How can you not know? Hang on scratch that, who's fainted."

"Ziva." Abby gasped.

"Okay I understand now. Is she breathing?" Abby paused while he checked.

"Umm, yeah."

"Okay, make sure she's on her back then raise her legs above her heart. Where are you?"

"At work."

"You want me to come?"

"Nah, we'll be alright. When do I need to start worrying?"

"Is she's not awake in about a minute, call Gibbs and then 911. Keep me updated."

"I will Abs, thanks." He hung up the phone, gently put her head back onto the floor, moved to the bottom of her body and bent her legs onto his lap. "It'll be okay ninja." He soothed stroking her calves. "You know, Gibbs'll be pissed if we wake him for something as trivial as unconsciousness. Gunshot or worse I reckon." Ziva's eyes fluttered but remained closed. "And you came into work after having a bullet scrap your head so I guess this is serious. Ex-Mossad bad-asses don't faint without good reason." Tony's hand rested on her bent knee. "I don't know how you do it Zi, but even when you're unconscious and in peril, you still manage to look beautiful. I know it's a kid's film and all but if this were 'Sleeping Beauty', I'd have to kiss you to wake you up." Again her eyes fluttered but still stayed shut. "If you don't wake up soon David I may try it." He teased.

Twenty seconds away from her one minuet time limit, Ziva's eyes finally fluttered open.

"Tony?" She faltered.

"I'm here Zi." Tony answered excitedly.

"Where am I? What happened?" She tried to sit up, clutched her now spinning head and led back down.

"You're still in the bullpen. You fainted Zi." Tony slowly put her legs back on the floor and crouched beside her head. "How you feeling?"

"Dizzy." Ziva admitted. "Can you help me up?" Tony nodded and took her hands, slowly helping her first to a sitting position and then, with an arm around her back, fully upright. "You okay?"

"Yes, thank you Tony." He took the bottle of slightly warm water out of his backpack and offered it to her as she gently leant against her desk.

"Toda." She whispered taking a sip. Tony mimicked her actions and sat against his own desk.

"Is everything okay Ziva?"

"Why do you ask?" She asked motioning at him with the bottle. When he waved her off, she drained the remaining liquid.

"You leave me standing in my kitchen to cry in your car." Ziva looked at him surprised. "I could see you from my window, and then you collapse at work. And you're seriously asking me why I'm asking if you're okay?"

"You know as well as I do that I did not sleep well last night, so my fainting is probably something to do with the fact that I am still at work at three o'clock in the morning." Tony nodded slowly in agreement. "As for my leaving this morning." She paused. "For that I apologise. But we cannot do this Tony."

"Do what Zi? Stop pretending and actually give into the feelings we've had for years but have put aside for a stupid rule?" Tony vented furiously.

"Tony." She soothed. "You and I would not be good together."

"Who you trying to convince Zi, me or you." He asked, walking around her desk to retrieve her coat and backpack.

"What are you doing Tony?"

"I'm taking you home." Tony slung her backpack on his free shoulder and lovingly wrapped her jacket around her shoulders. "Oh and I need to phone Abby."

"Why?"

"I had to phone someone for advice when you fainted. I thought her advice would be more useful then 'throw water on her'" They both laughed as Tony imitated their boss. "Come on." He said, putting his arm around her shoulders and steering her to the elevator. "Let's get you home."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note-Shortest chapter yet. Especially for TheIsraeliNinjaStarOfDavid xx

* * *

><p>Ziva sat in her bed, obeying Tony's orders for once, while he was in the kitchen phoning Abby and making them both something to eat.<p>

"Yes, Abby she's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Abby."

"And she's not showing any signs of concussion?"

"No, but I'm gonna stay with her tonight just in case."

"Good. Make her eat something. And drink plenty. And sleep. Sleep is important." Abby babbled and Tony couldn't help but laugh. "This is not a laughing matter Anthony!"

"I know Abs; I'm not laughing at you or the situation I promise. I've got to go give Zi her food. I'll call you later."

"Okay, send her my love. Bye." Tony hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket before picking up the tray containing cheese on toast times two.

"Hey." Ziva greeted as Tony opened her bedroom door with his hip. "Do you want any help?"

"Nope, stay put ninja. We can't have you blacking out again." Ziva smiled tensely. "Want me to stop mentioning it?"

"Yes please." Tony sat on the edge of her bed; legs crossed and placed the tray between them.

"Okay, never to be mentioned again. Now, eat." They shared a smile before both devouring their late night/early morning snack.

"You've redecorated in here." Tony commented after several minutes of comfortable silence. Ziva giggled.

"It has been a long time since you were last in my bedroom though, no?"

"Yeah I suppose it has." Another few minutes of silence.

"You are spending the night yes?"

"Yeah, and you can't say anything because Abby will kill me if I leave and I'm pretty sure she actually meant that literally." Ziva shook her head gently.

"I was not going to stop you Tony. I was going to ask if perhaps…" She paused.

"Zi? You were going to ask…"

"If perhaps you would spend the night with me."

"I'm confused."

"With me, in my bed." Realisation dawned on his face.

"Oh."

"That was not a sexual invitation. It is just; I sleep better when I know you're here." Tony smiled reassuringly, cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"Okay Zi. I'll stay." He motioned at her now empty plate. "Finished?" She nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back." He stood up, took both their plates and kissed the tip of her nose. "Don't move."


	6. Chapter 6

Tony placed both of their plates into her dishwasher, leaned against the sink and took a deep breath. He didn't know why he was suddenly nervous. Perhaps that this was the longest he'd spent with her outside of work in two years or perhaps because she had just asked him to spend the night with her. He didn't know, but he was nervous.

Taking one more deep breath he pushed himself away from the sink and walked slowly back to her bedroom.

"Is everything alright Tony?" Ziva noticed the look in his eyes, he was nervous.

"What? Umm yeah. Course, why wouldn't it be?" He babbled.

"Tony?" He took her gaze and stared for a moment.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" Ziva blushed at the unexpected compliment.

"You are not too bad yourself Tony." She giggled, suddenly nervous herself.

"I'm serious Zi. You're beautiful." Ziva's blush deepened.

"Thank you Tony." Her voice was much huskier than she intended. He crossed the room in three steps and sat just inches from her.

"And I love you." Tony matched her husky aroused tone and before she could reply he kissed her lips with a passion she'd never felt before.

"Tony." She mumbled against his lips. "Tony." She repeated slightly forcefully as she pushed him away by the shoulders.

"Sorry." He started, not sounding very sorry at all, as arousal had started to take over.

"What has gotten into you?" The look on her face, in her eyes, took the wind out from his metaphorical sails. He'd pushed too hard, too fast.

"Sorry Zi." He said much more sincerely, bowing his head.

"Do not apologise Tony." She gently put her hand under his jaw and lifted it to meet her gaze. "Just maybe, warn me next time?" She giggled slightly, he reciprocated. "Is it alright if we sleep now Tony?" She asked yawning, another uncharacteristically cute noise he noticed.

"Of course it is baby." He got up, stripped down to his boxers and got under her covers. "Come here." Ziva removed her cargo pants, undid and removed her bar from under her tank top and joined him. With his arm around her shoulders and her head on his chest, they were both soon asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Even though it seemed only minutes later when two ringtones could be heard echoing through the apartment, it was actually several hours. Not long enough however for either agent to appreciate the ungodly hour, Sunday morning wake up call.

"DiNozzo." Tony sat up and answered the phone groggily.

"Get your ass to the community college. Dead petty officer."

"Got it boss."

"David." Ziva sat up as Tony did.

"Hey Ziva, we're needed at the community college. Petty officer's been murdered."

"Got it McGee. I will be there as soon as I can."

"Cheers, Ziva."

"McGee?"

"Yeah."

"What is Gibbs like this morning?" The strained sigh told her everything she needed to know. "Okay, on my way." Both agents hung up their mobiles simultaneously and flipped back onto the bed.

"I got Gibbs so I guess McEasierToDealWith called you?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Ziva smiled.

"Not a problem, Sweet Cheeks. Guess we should get up then?" Ziva nodded and arched her back off of the bed in order to stretch it; unaware of the effect having her in that position was having on her partner.

"I am going to leap in the shower, I will not be long." She got out of bed quickly and made her way to the bathroom, she'd already closed the door before Tony's trance had broken enough for him to respond.

"'Jump' Zi. Even 'hop' is acceptable, not 'leap'." He shook his head and laughed as he reached for his jeans.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note-I hate to do this guys but one, you're gonna hate me for this chapter-sorry, and two, I need you to review if you want me to continue. So reviews mean chapters for now.

Shout-outs-Again to TheIsraeliNinjaStarOfDavid you are my most consistent reader and I love you for it!

Almost as soon as the second half of the MCRT had arrived at the crime scene, in their own cars of course, they were confronted with a gun wheedling, deranged student with his arm around a younger girl's neck.

"Get out the cars! Now!" The young man in his early twenties shouted, aiming the gun at them. Both Tony and Ziva stepped out of their cars, hands raised above their heads. "Now." He faltered, he was new to this, he was unsure, scared even, both agents summarised. "Un-holster your weapons and kick them to me." Now was not a good time to be without a weapon or backup, but what choice did they have? Both agents said a silent prayer for Gibbs to walk around the corner soon, un-holstered their respective weapons and kicked them towards the student, who loosened his grip on the girl slightly.

"What's your name?" Tony tried to keep his tone steady and maintain eye contact, but with one eye on Ziva and the other on the hostage, it was proving difficult.

"James. Petty Officer James McMannon."

"Okay James, can I call you James?" James nodded. "Good. My name's Tony, and that's my partner Ziva. We're NCIS special agents. Do you know why we're here?"

"Kinsley was shot." Tony nodded slowly.

"Do you know anything about that?"

"I didn't kill her!" James shouted and much to Tony's alarm, Ziva jumped.

"Okay, who did James? Do you know?" He shook his head. "Why don't you let her go and give me the gun James? If you didn't kill Petty Officer Kinsley then you have no need for that gun do you?"

"Her name's Jenny." He said motioning towards the young girl now sobbing under his grip. "She's Kinsley's sister."

"Are you okay Jenny?" Tony asked quietly, becoming increasingly aware that Ziva still hadn't spoke. Jenny nodded gently. "Okay. James, give me the gun."

"Are you gonna shoot me?"

"You have my weapon James."

"So you're just gonna arrest me?"

"I have to James; you've taken a hostage and are threatening federal agents with a semi-automatic weapon."

"I can't go to jail." James muttered becoming progressively more manic.

"Give me the gun James." Tony was trying very hard to keep a steady tone.

"I can't go to jail." He kept muttering, so busy with it in fact that only Tony noticed Ziva edging towards him. He sent her a silent plead to stay where she was, she didn't get it. "Did I say you could move?"

"I was just checking that Jenny was okay."

"You could do that from over there. Go back over there." James screamed.

"I would rather you let Jenny go and give my partner the gun."

"No, it's mine. You can't have it." James cocked the gun menacingly but Ziva stood her ground, ignoring the barrage of silent pleads coming from Tony. "I. Said. Go. Back. Over. There."

"I cannot do that James." From there it all happened too fast. James discharged the gun, the bullet hit Ziva, Ziva hit the ground. Gibbs flew round the corner like a bat out of hell and double tapped James in the chest, thankfully avoiding Jenny, who ran from the falling man and into the arms of Tony. McGee followed shortly after and was paced, rather forcefully, the crying girl as Tony collapsed at his partner's side.

"Don't die Ziva." Tony chanted as blood pulsed from the gaping wound in her chest and pooled beneath her tiny frame. "Don't die."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews, keep them coming and I'll keep up my end of the deal. Not particularly happy with this chapter but there we go. Enjoy.

Tony paced the corridors doing anything he could to avoid eye contact with any of his colleagues. Ziva had been in surgery for over four hours now and he couldn't stop crying.

Gibbs had called an ambulance shortly after it happened, while McGee called Abby and Ducky, both of which arrived at the hospital soon after the others. No one had spoken since. Abby was crying when she'd arrived and was now sobbing quietly in McGee's arms, Gibbs' stoic demeanour cracked about an hour ago with one silent tear, he'd left to get coffee and hadn't been back.

"She'll be alright. This is Ziva we're talking about." McGee couldn't take the silence any longer. He wasn't sure if he'd said it to convince himself or the others. Tony ignored him and kept pacing, it was the only thing he could do.

It was another two hours before Gibbs returned, uncharacteristically bringing with him six drinks.

"You'll make a hole in the floor DiNozzo." For the first time since he got there, Tony looked up. "Come sit down." Gibbs passed his agent his drink and placed his hand briefly on his shoulder as he sat. "Any news?"

"I've asked the head nurse Jethro, she can only tell me that young Ziva's in surgery. No one knows anything else." Ducky answered when Tony failed to.

"She'll be alright though." McGee repeated his earlier statement much to the same reception. "She will won't she?"

"She'll be fine, Tim. She's tough." Gibbs replied in a way that all there would later agree properly showed his daddy side.

More than three hours had passed when Ziva's surgeon entered the waiting area and started to talk to Ducky. Once he had disappeared again, the Medical Examiner addressed the team.

"The bullet nicked her aorta on impact, ricocheted of her spine and imbedded itself in her superior vena cava... There were severe complications... She's lost a lot of blood." He struggled.

"Duck? Is she gonna be okay?"

"She's in a medically induced coma. They won't know until they bring her round but they won't even attempt to do that before Wednesday, they have to give her body time to heal." Abby wailed and buried her head in McGee's shirt while he stroked her head, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Duck, can she take visitors?" Gibbs asked his voice thick and gruff.

"One at a time and not for long apparently." Gibbs bent down until he was level with his senior field agent.

"Go to her Tony. Tell her she doesn't have my permission to die." With that, Tony stood from his seat and marched down the corridor to room 723. The room he'd seen so many times before, the room that now held everything he held dear.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note-Reviews mean chapters. If I get enough I may even update again tonight!

She looked so small. Led in that bed. Hooked up to so many machines. White bandages covering her entire chest. She looked so small. That was the first thing Tony noticed when he stepped inside her hospital room. Taking slow, calculated steps he cautiously approached her bed.

"Hey Zi." He greeted softly. He stood at the foot of her bed and took in every part of her: from her hospital blanket encased toes to her beautiful hair matted with her own blood. He looked away, unable to see the latter anymore. His face crumpled as he sat on the floor, facing the wall. "I'm so sorry Ziva. I should have been better, I should of stopped him, this." Tears started to fall down from his tired eyes. "Please don't leave me Zi. I can't do this without you. I won't go on. The world will stop turning, time will just stop Ziva. I can't do this. I can't. I, I love you too much Zi. You are my world; please don't take that away from me." Tony turned his head towards the ceiling. "Do you hear me? Don't take her. Please! I need her in my life! I don't have a life without her." He screamed in despair.

Gibbs heard his senior field agent's screams, dropped his coffee and ran towards the room.

"Tony?" He asked bursting through the door. He stopped dead and saw the son he never had sat on the floor sobbing his heart out, shaking with fear at loosing the light from his life. The older man quickly crossed the room and dropped to his knees, taking the young man in his arms. "It'll be okay. She'll pull through." Tony sank into Gibbs' chest and sobbed openly.

It was more than an hour when Gibbs' pulled his agent up with him.

"Tony, I'm going to get someone to stay with you tonight."

"I'll be fine." Tony replied through softening cries. Gibbs' eyes locked onto his and held them for a moment.

"Okay. Call one of us, if you need anything. Family's are good at crises, especially ours." He smiled softly. "I mean anything Tony."

"I will boss." The two men exchanged small smiles before the silver haired agent left the room and Tony sat in the chair next to his partner. "I will." It took barely an hour for him to be asleep, listening to the lullaby of Ziva's heart monitor.

"Beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"


	11. Chapter 11

Tony woke to hear the most terrifying noise in his life, Ziva flat lining. He screamed blue murder while nurses and doctors flooded the room in a flurry of movement.

"Ziva! Don't leave me Zi!" He sobbed before he was taken by the waist and pulled out of the room by McGee, who had been sat in the waiting room, unable to leave his friends in the hospital.

"You have to let them do their jobs Tony. She's tough. She won't leave you. I promise." McGee soothed as Tony sobbed in his arms. "She'll be alright."

Meanwhile, just a few feet away, Ziva's doctors were working to make her heart pump again.

"One mg of epinephrine and start chest compressions." The doctor projected his voice over screaming machines. Almost a minute later there was still no response.

"I love her Tim. I love her and she's gonna die." Tony sobbed. McGee rubbed his back in a brotherly fashion.

"No she won't. She doesn't have permission to die. We're not ready to lose her." He soothed holding the man he considered to be his big brother.

"Clear!" Ziva jumped off the bed as electrical shocks swept her body. "No response, charge to two fifty. Clear!"

"What will I do without her Tim? How will I do it?"

"Charge to three sixty. Clear!"

"I can't live without you Ziva."

"She's back." The doctors all sighed in relief. The head nurse exited the room and met the two men outside.

"Miss David has had a lucky escape. We've managed to stabilise her. You can go back in now." Tony ran straight to her bedside and took her hand; McGee smiled at the nurse and lingered in the doorway.

"Don't scare us like that Ziva. Do you hear me? If you ever do that again I'll kill you myself." Tony laughed in sheer relief. Seeing that he wasn't needed, McGee went back to the waiting room to update their boss.

More than two hours later and Tony hadn't slept again. He was too worried about loosing her. So he simply stared at her beautiful sleeping face, ironically peaceful for the first time in her life. He studied every inch of her. By the second hour he could recite every part of her face from the gentle arch of her eyebrows to the delicate sweep of the bridge of her nose, down to her signature Mona Lisa smile and the slight rose tint to her golden skin on her elegant cheekbones. She was truly stunning, more beautiful than anyone had time to appreciate. It was through studying her that he noticed the very subtle flutter of her eyes about mid way through the second hour.

"Zi?" She groaned gently and her eyes finally, painstakingly slowly, flickered open. "Hey." He whispered emotionally.

"Hi." She whispered back although it seemed to take much more effort.

"How you feeling?"

"Sore." She admitted. "What happened?"

"You were shot, in the chest. It hit some major stuff, Ducky can explain it better." He babbled. She took his hand and stroked the back with her thumb, instantly calming him. "You died Zi. They brought you back, obviously, but you died. I thought I'd lost you." A small smile danced across her lips as she squeezed his hand.

"You will never lose me Tony." He took the hidden meaning exactly as she intended and very carefully placed a soft yet loving kiss on her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

After Ducky had done his own examination of the poor girl, Ziva was finally allowed to be discharged more than a week later. She hadn't, however, been discharged from protection detail Tony DiNozzo style.

"Okay well pizza is on its way and 'The Sound Of Music' is ready and waiting. Is there anything I can get you?"

"I would like you to sit down and stop fussing under me." Tony smiled and sat down beside her. He gently pulled her still quite heavily bandaged chest towards him and allowed her to snuggle into him.

"_Over_ Zi. It's 'fussing _over_ you'." He said gently before lovingly kissing the top of her head.

"Does it matter? Under me, over me, you will have been both by tomorrow morning." A coy smile hit both agents.

"Only if you're up for that Ziva, you have only just recovered from major open chest surgery."

"I am well enough for that Tony." She replied playfully, leaning further into his chest. "Now will you please punch play?"

"Sure Zi." He laughed. "I'll _hit _play for you, my crazy, idiom messing ninja."

Well guys it has been a pleasure writing for you as always. Please read and review and tell me if I should write a third part and if so please Private Message me with ideas as to where you would like it to go. Many thanks NotYetLostFaith (AKA Shannon) xx


End file.
